Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Emerald Search". Plot (It was night time at 8pm and back at Sonic's house, the gang is still here as Aku Aku was planning his schemes with all of his friends) *Aku Aku: Sonic and the gang hasn't return. We waited for hours and sitting there and doing nothing. *Crunch: We have been talking for hours! What is this? A sit down party? *Knuckles: We're not sitting there and acting like babies. *Crunch: Shut up. *Amy: No sign of Sonic. We even miss dinner. *Rogue: No we did not. *E-123 Omega: I am locating the arrival of five people coming to our house. *Amy: Could it be Sonic, Tails, Crash, Coco and Shadow? *Rogue: I think it is. Maybe we should check outside and see for ourselves. *Crunch: Oh boy, i hope Crash and Coco are back by now. (The gang head back outside as they saw Sonic, Crash, Coco, Tails and Shadow back in the house) *Knuckles: You guys are back! *Sonic: Sorry for the rush. *Knuckles: What happen you guys? Can you tell us why? *Tails: We can explain. We were in a prison. *Guys except Sonic and his other friends: What?! *Sonic: Yeah, Metal Sonic escape the city and the people of G.U.N. caught us. *Shadow: How could my job betrayed me like this. I almost lost my job as a punishment. Stupid cops. *Rogue: So the G.U.N. caught you. *Shadow: Yes, i hate it. *Tails: But we did manage to escape. *Coco: I also got my laptop back. *Rogue: Good for you sweetheart. *Sonic: We still don't have the emeralds back you know. *Knuckles: Oh god. Why. *Shadow: Why you littie? *Knuckles: You didn't tell me to get all the Chaos Emeralds back. *Shadow: You all made us fools! *Knuckles: No i don't! *Rogue: Boys, stop your fighting. *Shadow: Grrr. *Sonic: Meh... *Tails: I bet we could track the Chaos Emeralds on Coco's computer. *Coco: I don't think my laptop could track the emeralds. I'm from another dimension and i don't have a GPS to track on things and places. *Crunch: Damn it, we're right. *Aku Aku: Let's take a look and try. (On the desktop, Coco locate on her laptop to check the emeralds) *Coco: It's still trying to load. *Sonic: I thought the Wi-Fi is on. *Coco: What's a Wi-Fi? *Sonic: The Wi-Fi is a technology for radio wireless local area networking of devices based on the IEEE 802.11 standards. It's also the internet. *Coco: The internet? *Crunch: I know you were on the internet for the whole pass decade! *Coco: And we don't know what that means. *Crash: Awww. *Sonic: Let me tell you something, it is a online community where people go to shop, play games, watch videos, draw, work and socialize. *Coco: Wow. I never knew the Internet is a online community. *Shadow: No more questions. We got work to do. *Sonic: I think i left a hard drive somewhere, let me go find it. *Knuckles: Hurry back. We got some things to do with the universe situation. *Shadow: He's going to take forever. (Sonic went into his room to find the hard drive into his closet) *Sonic: Where could the hard drive be? It gotta be here somewhere in the clothes area. (Back in the living room) *Sonic: I got it. *Coco: Alright, now let's place it in. *Sonic: *plug the hard drive on Coco's computer* Hoping to see how it works. *Knuckles: And now it's scanning. *Coco: What is the point of your hard drive? *Sonic: It just collect data and save everything you have on your computer. *Coco: What if you use it on any computer? *Sonic: You can use the hard drive on anywhere. No big deal. *Shadow: No more information. We need some data on the whole world and where the threats could be happening! *Sonic: Shadow, are you going to volunteer on this situation or you're going to complain and act like you can't be in this group. *Shadow: *bang the desk* I can be whatever i want to. *Sonic: Fine, let's continue on. *Coco: It's now scanning and showing data of what? *Sonic: Oh, we still have footage of our training. *Crunch: What is the point of this? *Sonic: Uh? Okay, you may not want to see this. *Shadow: Does this have to do with the quest? *Sonic: No. Not at all. *Crunch: You're getting a bit confused. *Tails: Just show us the training footage. *Sonic: *show the footage of him fighting with Tails and Knuckles in the garage* *Crunch: What is this? *Sonic: Oh, back in March 10, 2010, me, Tails and Knuckles used to train together for the big boxing game for high school. You know, many people are into some Scholastic wrestling stuff and they all trained for the big gold of courage and pressure. *Crunch: Under pressure baby. *Shadow: Just like what Queen used to sing back in the days. *look back* Hmp, old news. *Tails: Mind as well show the other footage of our training? *Sonic: Sure. *Shadow: No. *Sonic: Why not? *Shadow: Stop showing us videos and we need to set up a new plan. *Sonic: Now you're being serious? *Shadow: No more. Enough. *Tails: Don't just listen to him. *Sonic: He's going to get mad everytime i try to do something. *Shadow: You're right. *Crunch: Hurry up dude. *Sonic: Oh, look. *show a footage of him running in the treadmill in January 13, 2013* See? *Shadow: Boring. *Coco: Come on, i don't wanna see any of your fighting stuff on my laptop. *Sonic: How about we do it on my computer. *Coco: Yes, maybe we can do that. *Sonic: I'm trying to get the GPS ready for action. *Coco: *take the hard drive off her laptop* Alright, to your computer. (At the computer room) *Sonic: *start the computer* Okay. Now in session. *Knuckles: The plug is right here Sonic. *Sonic: Let get this hard drive going. *plug the hard drive to his computer* *Tails: Are you sure it gonna work? *Sonic: It's our big computer and yes, it does work. *Tails: Looks like it. *Aku Aku: I see a map of the world. *Sonic: Oh my, it's popping up. *Crash: Whoa. *Knuckles: Where the Chaos Emeralds? *Rouge: Over here. They're on the museum. *Shadow: The museum? No way. *Crunch: But that's impossible? How did they place all the Chaos Emeralds in one place? *Sonic: This is kinda ironic. *Rouge: I think we would have to go by the museum to get the emeralds. *Sonic: We're going no matter what. *Coco: But the museum close already like an hour ago. *Sonic: We can still go, right? *Knuckles: Well alright then. We're going to need a lot of suits and disguises. *E-123 Omega: Follow me to the closet. (At the closet in Sonic's room) *Crunch: How many suits do you have here? *Sonic: We can use the theft suits. They suit great on us. *Shadow: What is this? They look like cheap Halloween costumes to me. *Sonic: No they're not. They fit good on us. *Shadow: They look too raggy. How are we going to fit in these things? *Rogue: They're just small Shadow. *Sonic: Not bad for a size. *Shadow: Much worse. *Aku Aku: Then who wanna try? Crash? Will you try it on and see if it suit good for you. *Crash: *confused* *Aku Aku: Just try it. *Crash: *wear the suit* *Amy: How is it. *Aku Aku: I think he likes it. *Crash: Woo hoo! *Knuckles: Perfect in shape. *Sonic: We need to try them on. *Tails: Okay you guys, you know what to do. *Sonic: We have to wear them on. (The gang except E-123 Omega wear the suits to try them on) *Sonic: Perfect. *Rogue: And tight. *Shadow: This make me uncomfortable. *Rogue: You look good on you. *Shadow: Well, it's not for me. *Crunch: Wait, why is the robot not wearing one? *Shadow: He doesn't need one. *E-123 Omega: All good for me. *Crunch: That goes for nothing. *Knuckles: He's special, alright? *Tails: Why be special for? *E-123 Omega: No person is special at all. *Knuckles: Special does not mean bad. Come on you guys, you know better than this. *Coco: We know what special is Knuckles. But we don't talk about it that much. *Knuckles: I knew it. *Sonic: It's about time you guys. *Shadow: When no one is around, we break in. (At the museum, the doors are about to close as Sonic, Crash and the gang sneak in into the ally, close to the museum) *Sonic: Is this it? *Rogue: Yes. That's the place where the chaos emeralds are hiding. *Coco: It must be on the diamond exhibit so the emeralds must be in here. *Shadow: Oh no. I heard that the door is locked. *Sonic: Do you have a key? *Shadow: What? No. *Knuckles: How about we break in. *Rogue: I know a way to break in. (At the top of the museum where the ceiling is with the window) *Tails: Is this it? *Rogue: This is the window. We're going to break in to get the Chaos Emeralds back. *Aku Aku: It may be risky to land. What if the cameras are on? *E-123 Omega: Must ignore all the cameras at once. *Sonic: Got it. Ready to break in? *Rogue: Yes. No humans are inside and let's get in. *Shadow: *jump and break in the museum* *Sonic: Shadow! *Rogue: Dude, they're gonna hear us all. *Shadow: Don't worry. They're not in here. Trust me, there's no people at all. (The cameras are watching Shadow as they are no people in the security room) *E-123 Omega: No sign of people and we should be good to go. *Crash: Eh? *Coco: I think we should start landing. *Crunch: Good point. Breaking the glass! *break the glass by making his group fall to the ground* *Coco: Ow. *Knuckles: What was that for? *Sonic: You're going to get us all arrested for nothing. *Crunch: How is that a problem? *Shadow: We didn't even get hurt. *Rogue: Oh yes we did. You see us falling. *Shadow: I saw that. *Aku Aku: At least i didn't get hurt. *Shadow: Lucky floating cursed mask. *Crunch: No scracthes. *Sonic: No scratches at all. *Rogue: Let's search for the chaos emeralds. *Sonic: Alright. Keep on looking, don't get caught by those cameras. (Around the museum, the gang keep searching for the chaos emeralds. Knuckles and Tails search around in the art gallery.) *Knuckles: Any sign of diamond around here? *Tails: Nope. Not even a single painting. *Knuckles: Ooh, check this one out. A swirl up mountain with a ice cream on top. *Tails: Just silly. I never seen a big looking ice cream on top of the mountain. *Knuckles: This guy is a genius on making art. *Tails: Top secret. (Sonic look around in the dinosaur exhibit) *Sonic: Hmm, no emeralds in one of those dinosaurs' bones. *Shadow: Sonic, what are you looking for? We're running out of time. *Sonic: Where can the emeralds be? *Shadow: Just look around! *Sonic: Don't scream. *Shadow: I'm not screaming, you are. *Sonic: I didn't start all of this. *Shadow: Keep searching and mind your business. *Sonic: Don't ask. (At the history area) *Crash: *search for the emeralds* *Coco: Keep looking for the emeralds Crash. It gotta be here in one of these statues. *Crash: *search on the statues* *Crunch: Don't break them. We could get into a lot of trouble. *Crash: *tilt the statue* Oh, whoa. *Coco: Don't drop it. *Crunch: Please tell me it gonna fall. *Crash: *drop the statue* *Crunch: Crash! *Coco: You broke it. *Crash: *giggle* *Coco: Brother. *Crunch: It ain't funny. *Crash: *sad* Awwwww. *Coco: It's okay, we all make mistakes. *Crunch: Damn it. That's crazy. *Coco: I hear glowing sounds. *Crash and Crunch: Uh? *Coco: That must be the sound of the Chaos Emeralds. Come on! *Crash: Oh whoa. *Crunch: We got them first. *Coco: They must be in that diamond section. (Amy, Rouge and E-123 Omega are searching in the boat area to search for the emeralds) *Amy: Look at all the boats they placed. *Rouge: This is somewhat a history museum. *E-123 Omega: Location of the chaos emeralds found. *Amy: Where? *E-123 Omega: The emeralds are found in the diamond area. *Rouge: This is where the chaos emeralds are found. *Amy: It lead straight. Come on, i know we finally got our hands on them. (At the diamond exhibit, Sonic look around to search for the emeralds) *Sonic: Wow, i see so many diamonds around here. They look like the shape of the chaos emeralds. (The chaos emeralds glow in the glass) *Sonic: Wait, is this it? *Amy: We found the emeralds. *Sonic: Amy? Guys? *Rouge: Move out of the way. *E-123 Omega: The chaos emeralds have been found! *Sonic: Oh yeah, we found them at last! *Amy: Get your friends over to come see this. *Sonic: Hey guys, the emeralds are over here! *Coco: Oh my. *Crunch: The hell is that? *Shadow: There it is! *Sonic: We found them! Now find a way to open the case slowly and get the emeralds as quick we get out. *Coco: Crash, don't break anything. *Aku Aku: I'll keep an eye on him. *Shadow: At last, the chaos emeralds have been found and they are ours at last. *Sonic: You know we own these. *Shadow: We found them first, not you. *Sonic: Hey, you don't wanna fight over this. *Knuckles: Now you're playing Hero vs. Villain? That's crazy. *Shadow: Back off red boy! *Knuckles: We'll okay, you own me. *Rouge: Can we at least not waste time and get the diamonds already? *Tails: You know that the cameras are watching us. *Crunch: You're going to get us caught. *Sonic: Just grab the emeralds and get out. *Shadow: We found them first, now lead the emeralds to us. *Sonic: No, we protect them from bad guys taking over the world. *Shadow: Don't ever piss me off you blue shacker head. *Somic: What did you just call me? *Shadow: Uh, back off! *Amy: You said something else. *Shadow: No i did not. Why said so. *Sonic: Oh great. All you gonna do is argue and stop wasting your time to fight around. *Shadow: We haven't even fight yet you coward. *Sonic: You don't call me a coward! *Shadow: Oh yeah, now i can call you a knuckle head. *Knuckles: Did you say my name? *Shadow: No! I'm teaching him a lesson. *Sonic: You want to play with that punk? *Shadow: You knock me back! *Crash: *drop the glass and the chaos emeralds* *Sonic: Crash, what did you do? *Coco: He broke the glass. *Knuckles: We're all going to be arrested. *Rouge: Great, you're going to get us all in trouble. *Sonic: Oh my god, the chaos emeralds are okay. At least the alarm sound didn't go on. *Tails: We've could been in a lot of trouble. *Crunch: Grab the emeralds and let's go. *Sonic: Gosh, That's a lot of broken glass. *Knuckles: Pick them up. *Sonic: Eek, I'm going to have a cut. *Knuckles: You know what, i'm picking them up. *Shadow: Nice job finger picker. *Knuckles: Got them. *Sonic: So, we can just go and shut up. *E-123 Omega: Someone is coming in. (A museum director walk in the room and see the footprints) *Museum Director: Oh my, someone must have break into the museum. *Sonic: Uh oh, the director is here. Hide. *Tails: Go go go. *Aku Aku: Please do not make a sound. *Crash: *cover his mouth* *Amy: We need to get out from the top we broke in. *Aku Aku: We can't. We can't reach from a higher level above. *Shadow: I don:t want to step on the glass. *Crunch: Me too. *Sonic: Any suggestions? *Tails: How about we hide on the paintings so the director don't see us. *Sonic: What? That's a pain in the neck. We can't do that just to get ourselves caught. *Shadow: Dang it. *Coco: We only have a few steps left to go. *Sonic: I really don't wanna freak out. *Aku Aku: Me either. *Shadow: I'm going myself. *Sonic: Shadow, don't. *Aku Aku: You're going to get us all caught. *Shadow: I don't care. I'm leaving. *Sonic: Oh no, what are we gonna do? *Coco: Get back here. *Shadow: I'm outta here. Goodbye. *Craah: *leave* *Aku Aku: No Crash, No. *Shadow: Huh? *Crash: *try to grab Shadow hand* *Shadow: What? Let go of me. *Crash: *pull more* *Shadow: No, no. *Crash: Grrrrrrr. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 5)